


Across The Pond

by scientificapricot



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Sassy Gabriel, Sherlock characters have a small part, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, i was briefly inspired, rated T for mild swearing, superlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientificapricot/pseuds/scientificapricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel calls for the Winchester's aid with a problem in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess0fdisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess0fdisaster/gifts).



> I was inspired after watching the Sherlock season three finale, and wrote this a year ago. I'm just now getting the courage to post it.

 

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

 

The words replayed over and over again, the face of the man who was supposed to be dead flashing across every single screen in England. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Mary Watson viewed this on Sherlock's phone, confusion and fear engulfing them. Sherlock's mind was temporarily frozen (which didn't happen often), immobilized by the impossibility of the situation. Then, something snapped, and a million possibilities started popping up. Every so often the screen would flicker and fizzle out into a gray blur, then return to Moriarty's smirking face.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the pond, in the middle of America, Sam and Dean Winchester were in their bunker, getting ready for a rare movie night. As Sam inserted  _The Avengers_ into the DVD player, the TV flickered and buzzed momentarily. The brothers froze and exchanged significant looks.

 

"Uh... what was that?" Dean asked. He looked like a frightened rabbit about to bolt.

 

Sam glared suspiciously at the screen, and when nothing happened, said, "It's probably nothing... The TV probably needs to get replaced or something."

 

"Yeah, that's probably it," Dean said, although neither of them were quite convinced.

 

Their anxiety wore off however, as they continued with the movie, Sam eating popcorn and Dean eating licorice, the two of them getting into the usual argument about what was a real movie night snack and what wasn't. Halfway through the movie, the screen went black.

 

"What the hell?" Dean shouted. "Who turned off the Avengers?! Nobody turns off the Avengers!"

 

"Dean, calm down," Sam said, kneeling by the TV. "... And you call _me_  a nerd," he muttered. Just as he was reaching behind to check the wires, the screen flickered to life once again, with the same fizzling and buzzing that, unbeknownst to the brothers, was occurring an ocean away.

 

The face of a man with black hair, a small mouth that was drawn into a permanent teasing smirk, and brown eyes that projected insanity popped up.

 

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" The face repeated these words over and over again.

 

"Okay, I've seen a lot of stuff but this is just plain creepy," Dean said. He had moved to stand behind the couch, while Sam was kneeling in front of the screen, jabbing uselessly at the off button. "Will someone  _please_ tell me what the hell is going on here?" Dean yelled.

 

The crazed man's face disappeared, replaced by fancy letters spelling the words  _Casa Erotica_ , accompanied by awful theme music. 

 

"Oh no..." Sam muttered. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother, who was now staring at the TV with his mouth open. When Sam returned his eyes to the screen he let out a strangled yell and jumped back. Another man had appeared on the screen, one they had seen before. He had longish light brown hair, a droll little mouth drawn into a mischievous smile, and bright golden brown eyes.

 

"Well, since you said please," Gabriel said in a sarcastic voice, ripping off a fake black mustache. "Hello again, Sasquatch. Princess."

 

"Goddammit Gabriel! That was you who turned off the movie? Nobody turns off the Avengers!" Dean pouted.

 

"Don't worry, you can continue ogling Captain America after I've gone," Gabriel said with a sigh. He was now standing next to Dean, making the hunter jump. A light flush crept up Dean's cheeks as he stared at the floor.

 

"How are you alive?" Sam asked.

 

"I'm an _archangel_ you idiot," Gabriel scoffed. "That should be enough of an explanation for you," he said as he walked around the couch and plopped himself down in an armchair.

 

"And whatever that was-" Dean gestured at the TV. "That was your fault?"

 

"Oh that. Yes well, what can I say, I got bored. Things are soooo uneventful here."

 

"Where's here?" Sam asked.

 

"I'm taking refuge in London. See, not many people know I'm alive still, and Dad wanted me to keep it that way. The people here are awful, nothing like you Americans. They just do the same prim-and-proper things every day, very few actually get out and have Winchester-worthy adventures. There is one though, Sherlock Holmes, he's so fun to watch, he's like a TV show. He's a detective, solves murders and catches killers-"

 

"Get to the point, Gabe, preferably the shortened version," Dean interrupted irritably.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Whatever you say, Princess." He cleared his throat. "Sherlock Holmes, the only non-boring human in England- who is also a complete genius by the way, or high-functioning sociopath, take your pick- was being sent away to Europe for six months where he would ultimately meet his end. I would have no one to observe while I'm hiding out here, and I'd die of boredom if he left. So, I enabled his stay by projecting the face of his most dangerous, supposedly dead, enemy onto every screen in England. He now has to solve that problem, but he'll need your help."

 

"That's what this is, so you didn't lose your source of entertainment?" Dean asked incredulously.

 

"Why does he need our help?' Sam interrupted his brother. "You said he was a genius."

 

"Well, that doesn't matter if you're dealing with angels. You see, I was going to take it down a few hours ago, but I can't. Something's stopping me. Something... _supernatural,_ " Gabriel smirked. 'You boys specialize in the supernatural, right? You get to go help him. As far as I know, only an angel could be powerful enough to stop me, unless there's something I don't know about." He stretched his arms and got up to leave. "Hope you boys like tea and scones! Your plane tickets are in there." He pointed to a yellow envelope that appeared on the coffee table as he spoke.

 

At his words Dean paled a little, but Sam was frowning. "Hang on. You said this guy that was on the TV was 'supposedly dead'. Does that mean he's still alive?"

 

Gabriel only smirked. "Later, assholes." And then he was gone.

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Do you think we really have to go?" Sam asked.

 

"Well we don't have much of a choice if another freakin' angel decided to interfere in this," Dean said angrily. He looked at the TV for a minute and stomped his foot like a toddler. "SONOFABITCH!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I currently don't have any plans for continuing this, but you never know what might happen. :) Please leave a quick review or comment, even constructive criticism! They motivate me to write more! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
